Cordovan
by KamikazeFlap
Summary: A cold night on Besaid. Everyone is asleep except for two young girls running around and taking their clothes off. :ONESHOT: :Yuna/Rikku: :"somewhat" Shoujo-ai:


A/N: This is mild Shoujo – Ai if you want to call it that. It doesn't have to be taken that way though. Just close friends and a touchy-feely Rikku. I wanted to write a story about friendship without getting all the heart- pounding romance in the way of a coherent story. Some what confusing to read perhaps because I like using pronouns so much better than names. How do you know when to use a name and when to use he/she anyway.

Somethings to Know:  
Post FFX-2  
Tidus doens't come back (hehe)  
**Yuna POV  
****Rikku is the other gal  
**This is Besaid.

I don't think I made these things incredibly clear so, heh there you go.

Disclaimer: Don't Own characters location etc. etc. etc.

--

* * *

--

I was running as fast as possible and all I could do was trample her foot prints. Obliterate them completely, place my own on top as the only record of this night. And I did so reverently, any one of those little feet could devour the entire island. The moon laughed in it's thin cat-like smile at me, at us, at this whole ridiculous thing.

A few more fluttering heart beats, a few more pounding steps, and a loose little button-up shirt flew towards me and almost made me loose my balance. The blond cloud of hair it belonged to laughed mockingly. A dare. In seconds I was stumbling over my own shirt and threw it to the winds without another thought. I tripped. I fell. She kept running.

I ran again with pin-prick blood and dirt on my knees. The little demon girl was out of my sight but almost immediately I came across small blue and white boots. My own loose shoes came off with a kick or two and I continued running as if it were her pursuing me and ignored the painful tightness in my chest. I ignored the pain in my knees and feet and ran with speed I didn't know I had until she was in my sight again.

She squealed girlishly as she tried to wiggle out of the high-cut shorts she wore, before I reached her. A finger-length away she started off again throwing the little things in my face. I could vaguely hear her scream "Off!" over the roaring waterfall. Thoughtlessly I obeyed. Then pounded again after her, not even a thought to my own modesty.

I had to win.

It wasn't long until I could hear her heavy breathing again. She ran like some wild deer elegantly on faultless toes. The soft steady sound of her feet made me seem like some galloping horse. I wanted to trample her.

The beach was nearing, and I ran even harder. My feet throbbed threateningly. I could see her lanky silhouette getting closer and closer. Tears ran down my face. I wanted to push the thing in the dirt and make it cry. The girl hit sand a matter of seconds before I did, kicking up a cloud of dust into my face and eyes. It stung a little but I tried not to mind it.

I was so close to her. My veins pounded my head pounded, I let out a desperate scream. She was just too fast!

She looked over her shoulder briskly slowing down for a second, and that's when I pounced. Attacked the little thing to the ground, hard. She wiggled and screamed and kicked and giggled as if were all a game. I wanted to slug her. Then the feeling faded away and I fell on top of her and just let my breath catch up to me. She lay still obediently, breathing calmly as I hacked my lungs out.

"You're too slow." She giggled lightly, and stroked my back like a child.

I groaned and tried to say "But, I caught you!" but all that came out was another violent cough.

She stayed silent until I calmed down. It took forever but she waited, all ginger toes and caramel sweetness. Then pushed me off mumbling something in a syrupy voice.

"You run that hard all the way here and all you want to do is stay on the beach? Quit being such a baby and come on!" She moaned indignantly.

"I caught you. I caught you." I mumbled deliriously and smiled to my self. A wonderful feeling began to wash over my being. "You can't run away from me. I'll just catch you again."

She pulled me too a sitting position, brushed sand out of my hair, and feigned taking a pulse. "No one's running away from you, you hear me? Just a little race. I would have waited for you at the end."

"You would have waited a long time then, Rikku. I wouldn't want to put you out." I brushed hair away from my eyes. " Doesn't matter anyway. Let's… Let's paint the night green!" I jumped to my feet and watched as she followed.

The child looked at me playfully and took her fingers to her bra strap. "Yeah, green!" She squeaked. Then undid the clasp and let it fall to the ground.

"What are you doing!?! What happens if someone comes down here? What if they take pictures? What if there were naked pictures of you roaming around and people looking at then and selling them and making copies?" I clasped my fingers over my eyes and shut them tightly. "What if, someone saw the picture of us together and thought we were, you know… And what if--- **Don't!**"

Rikku had slipped her fingers around the back of the bra that I was wearing and undid the clasp in seconds. I put my hands to my chest, and shrank into a small ball on the ground,

"You know," She whispered tossing mussed up hair into her face, "You did take off… your shirt, your shoes, and those cute little jogging shorts you wear to bed."

"Liar! I did no such thing. I didn't." I only looked up to make sure I could see where her hands were going. Her face looked devilish and beat red. I tried to burn her the hair off her skull.

"Then you started running after me, all jiggling and… You tackled me and you stayed there." She waggled her finger at me, and twisted some hair around her finger, then looked at me letting the smile drop from her face. "Yuna, take it off. The magic works best if you take all your clothes off."

I looked up shyly then immediately back down catching her trying to shimmy out of her last article of clothing. She moved towards me slowly, cautiously moving her hands toward mine. "Do you want me to tell you about the magic?"

I turned my head from her and looked at the stretch of sandy beach beside me. She moved my hands one at a time to my sides. Handling as carefully as she could manage. Her long hair brushed the cool skin on my thigh as she leaned forward towards my ear.

"Look at the water." She whispered slowly while running a small finger in the most painfully slow manner across the empty space between my ribs, the skin retreated from her touch. "That's a sea of stars. All those stars and worlds and suns out there they came to us tonight. Swam in the crest of the little moon. All those places so far away, all the people that could be floating around out there are just sitting a few feet away. The sky is our hands tonight. It can only be magic. The water must be magic to bring ever thing right at our feet. I want it to touch every inch of my skin. I want it to touch every inch of your skin. Think of what will happen if we bathe in the hopes and fears of millions of little stars."

I looked directly at her eyes, and reverted to the mentality of a little girl. "Really? You think so?"

She smiled softly and moved her hand up to my arm straps, "Yeah, I do." she said with a little harmless smile.

She slipped the first strap down my arm and took my hand in hers, guiding it trough the arm hole. Her eyes followed the path my arm presented and looked to my face. The girl smiled gently before moving to the other arm and repeating the process. The little piece of clothing fluttered to the ground and settled comfortably in the sand. Her gaze mercifully hadn't even moved in the direction of my chest.

I took her villainous hand and pushed it towards her, "I can do the rest." I mumbled shyly. "Turn around, if you would."

I didn't look to see if she did. My whole body was shaking as I stood, then took the little things off and let them fall. I half-heartedly noticed they landed right next to some random article of Rikku's clothing.

"Okay…" I whispered so softly I wasn't even sure that she could hear me. But she moved slowly in front of me towards the water.

She was cautious not to look back, I was cautious not to look any where on her body. She stopped at the mouth of the her little star ocean and held out a hand, a silent request. Before I could even think I felt my fingers intertwine with hers and our arms brush together. Our breathing fell in pace.

"Ready?" She whispered tuned to a heart beat.

"Ready."


End file.
